


How Not to Ride Your Dragon

by OneEntireBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Hemipenes, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: A lot can happen between a dragon and his rider on lonely nights.





	How Not to Ride Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



There was nothing like the feeling of taking off armor after a long day of travel. Boa pried the last of her leather off with a flourish, tossing it behind her and collapsing buck naked onto the cool cave floor.

A judgmental huff prompted her to look over. A large, scaly snout was nudging the garment towards the pile that held the rest of her belongings.

“Aww, leave off. It’s fine to be messy once in a while.”

Another huff.

“It’s not like you’ll trip on it. You’d just squash anything you step on.”

A narrowed reptilian eyelid.

“Fiiine.” Boa rolled over and climbed to her feet. She walked over and kicked her breastplate to its rightful place. “Happy now?”

Twen nodded, bumping his nose against her side in approval. Boa rubbed the top of his head. 

“You’re awful, you know,” she said fondly. “My parents were so worried I’d be irresponsible out in the world on my own, but you nag more than they do!”

Speaking of nagging. Twen jerked his head towards the mouth of the cave, where sunset was rapidly turning the sky from vivid blue to a stirring of reds and oranges. Boa sighed.

“Fire. Right. I’ll get on that.” She hardly wanted a heat source right now; it was sweltering outside, and Twen’s scales - heated by the sun - had felt like flames against her skin all day. But they needed light if they were to take shelter here for the night.

Boa threw on her lighter clothes. Leaving Twen behind, she climbed down the mountain into the wooded areas, grabbing firewood where she could. She kept her sword with her, but she didn’t need to fear more than the rare spooked wildlife. These mountains were too far for anyone to visit. At least, anyone who didn’t have a friendly, burly dragon at their beck and call.

Dusk had well and truly fallen by the time Boa returned to their camp. She dumped the branches into a pile that could be described as vaguely circular if she squinted and tilted her head a little bit. It was good enough for Twen, who motioned for her to step back. He reared his head back and jerked it forward, like he was suffering a particularly aggressive sneeze. Flame burst from his mouth, and they had their fire.

“Next time, we should stop at a town. With real beds,” Boa said, but she knew she’d never do that. No inn would fit Twen. And Boa wasn’t going anywhere without her dragon.

How many years had he been with her? They’d been traveling on their own for just under two years, but she’d known Twen since she was a girl, and he was a hatchling small enough to perch on her shoulders. It was hard to imagine a life without him.

Twen had curled up by the fire, his head resting on his paws. Boa sat beside him, leaning against his scaly side and letting his bulk shield her from the flames’ heat. “You know, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The dragon turned his long neck to face her. A moment later, a long, dry tongue was lapping its way up her face.

“Gross!” Boa giggled, clasping her arms around Twen’s neck. Twen kept licking, in slow, indulgent motions. He moved from her face to her neck, then stopped when the tip of his tongue touched rough fabric. 

“Oops. Forgot about that.” Boa shucked her shirt and pants off. This time, Twen didn’t chastise her for tossing them away without a thought. He was too busy tracing the curves of her stomach and breasts. He took his time. Without words, he’d learned to show his love for his companion in other ways.

“Listen, you.” Boa rubbed his neck. “I love your tongue - really, I _love_ your tongue - but you have something else I’m a little more interested in right now.”

Twen let out a huff of amusement. He bumped his snout against her forehead, then pulled away and rolled over onto his back. 

Boa smirked, pleased at the evidence that Twen had been enjoying himself as much as she was. She straddled him with the practice of a rider who knew her dragon’s body as well as she knew her own, and took one red, scaly cock in each hand.

“I hope you realize you’ve ruined human men for me,” she teased, stroking him firmly. “How could I ever go back to a soft, singular dick, knowing what options are out there for me?”

Twen’s tail thumped the ground in annoyance.

“I’m kidding,” Boa reassured him, placing a gentle kiss on his stomach before doing the same to the tip of each cock. “You’re the only partner for me.”

Twen’s eyes softened, content. He could be surprisingly sensitive, for such a big guy.

“You know,” Boa mused, rubbing her clit against Twen’s soft underbelly scales, “I’ve always been on top, haven’t I?” She leaned forward, mischief and lust in equal measures in her eyes. “Wanna switch things up?”

Twen’s tail thumped the floor again. This time, it was in a rapid, excited rhythm.

A less adventurous woman would have thought it madness to go to all fours and present herself to a beast that could crush her in its jaws. Less adventurous women tended not to choose careers in dragon riding.

As much as the mind was willing, Boa’s body could only accommodate one of Twen’s massive cocks inside her at a time. It worked out, though; stacked on top of each other as they were, his lower cock slid along her clit as he pushed into her. Boa shivered, arching her back at the sensation. She’d been wet since the licking started, and by now, it just felt right for Twen to be inside her. Typically she rode him — a dragon rider to a fault, she was. But there was something primal and pleasing about having Twen take her this way. 

Twen was too kind to risk hurting her. He fucked her gentle and slow, until he noticed Boa impatiently thrusting back against him. He could take a cue.

The first time Boa had rode a dragon, she’d been mesmerized. She’d thought there was nothing better than flying through the air, the world insignificant below her. There was still nothing quite like that feeling. . . but being fucked hard and fast by that same dragon came awful close.


End file.
